


Least

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [64]
Category: Jason and the Argonauts (1963)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Canonical Character Death, Death, Established Relationship, Guilt, M/M, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hercules struggles with guilt after he stays behind on the island.[Prompt 64 – Least]





	Least

Hylas is dead. As much as Hercules wants to deny this, he knows it is true. Hylas was killed, and there is no way he is still alive.

Yet Hercules still stays behind as Jason and the other Argonauts leave the island, because he has to find Hylas. If for no other reason than to satisfy the small part of his brain that believes that Hylas may still be alive.

He cannot help but hold himself responsible. Hylas was running to collect Hercules’ javelin when... when he was crushed. If only he had stopped Hylas from running towards the danger, he might still be with them.

Not that he would ever tell anyone, but Hercules and Hylas were... well, they had the same love for each other that they might have for a woman. He loved Hylas ever since he beat him in a discuss competition with just his wits. Hylas was the smallest, weakest, least imposing member of the Argonauts, but he was bright and friendly, and the kindest person Hercules ever met.

And Hercules loves him (not that anyone would believe that a man like Hercules would ever fall in love with a man; to be fair, he doubted it himself until it happened), at least, he did before...

It was no surprise that the two of them went wandering off together; they always did everything together, rowing the boat side by side and sleeping next to each other below deck at night. The other men noticed their behaviour, but no one seemed to mind; they were probably more interested in finding the Fleece than a relationship between two men.

And it was because of his interference that Hylas ended up dead. It was his fault... and he needs to stay here to show how sorry he is.


End file.
